Glad You Came
by Genius-626
Summary: You are my sun, hanging in a sky that we've made together. Only when you sleep do you set and become the endless plot of stars that radiate beauty and mystery into our growing universe. Trinity's POV


**A/N: Hey Matrix fans. I never thought I'd be saying this, but… **

_**This is my first song fic**_**. **

**Yeah…Frankly, I'm not a big fan of them myself, but I couldn't help myself this time-really. I'm not even a particular fan of this song or this band, (The Wanted, anyone?), and I've only heard it maybe three times on the radio. I personally think it's too perfect not to try. Enjoy.**

Glad You Came

_The sun goes down,_

There is no sun in Zion-something so fundamental; so simple a concept to the spoiled and rotting minds born within the machine's artificial paradise, one wouldn't think that they would miss it whence waking from the Matrix. Zion born can't imagine. They say they can, but they can't. It's impossible to imagine the feel of pure heat bursting from the heavens in rays of delicious gold onto one's skin; impossible to have an imagination powerful enough as to conjure up such a fantastical yet simple pleasure.

_The stars come out,_

They've seen pictures of the night sky in the Matrix, artistic renderings and digital reproductions, but never could any of us truly be able to marvel at the boundless space just before us, its picture painted by nature and no one else. Born under the earth or taken within its boundaries for protection, there is no way for any of us to feel the sun's great essence or see the sky's eternal glory even if the sky were out and hanging proudly above us, no artificial thunderclouds to taint it's perfection.

_And all that counts is here and now_

I stopped thinking about the future long before Morpheus came for me. It was irrelevant then. But when I look at you-now, in the privacy of our home in Zion, your face slack and in an ignorant peace that always should accompany sleep—I find myself thinking differently. The future is no longer irrelevant, but everything to me. I want it, but fear it all the same. It's not a petrifying fear, but a motivating one. I think only of the moment, grateful that we have even that. It was different just before you came to us, only then did I let my mind wander to the possible futures.

_My universe will never be the same_

When I look at you—anywhere, in Zion, on the Neb, in the Matrix, always working or watching yourself because you've accepted your great responsibility and want to live up to it in every way you can—I remember all of my past uncertainties and feel the memories shred from my heart as I fall in love with you all over again. I remember how I used to wonder what life would be like when we finally found you. Those sleepless nights were torture and pleasure all at once. It was only then when I truly knew agony. Sometimes I dreamed that we would love each other, but like all human imaginations in our conjurings of the sun and the stars, mine was weak in its understanding of what love is, especially between the two of us.

_I'm glad you came._

I wanted to watch you take the red pill. I knew you would. I wanted to see your reaction to Morpheus and compare it to mine. I wanted to simply watch you, like I had for so many months aboard the Neb, lines of green code becoming all I wanted to see in my dreams if I had to sleep and be taken away from being that much closer to you. When you were finally on the Neb and conscious, I had to watch myself and be careful around you, which only added to my stress levels. But nonetheless, I was glad you were there.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me, _

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

I remember when we found you. Of course, Morpheus had no clue of my prophesy, you were the first (and only) person I'd ever told, but he knew I believed. I'd never verbally confirmed it, but he could read my mind, my actions. He still can, but his ability is nowhere near yours, which I once thought was impossible. You've shattered many of my beliefs of what is possible and what is not. With you came a new lease on life for me, and I trust you feel the same. I used to watch you for more than my shift, intoxicated by you and our likenesses. I knew you, even before we met in person, I knew you, and that is still the most invigorating feeling I've ever experienced.

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me, _

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. _

Even when we kissed for the first time, in the haze of complete and new sensations, I felt something so utterly familiar that I couldn't imagine having lived without believing in fate before. But at the same time, no matter what our connection entails, whether it mean us being soul mates, star crossed lovers, or even past lives meeting once again, fuck it, I only care about you and what today brings us. I wanted to drag you into my cabin and just be alone with you, but there was too much to take care of, too much to marvel at and worry about and discuss and decide. Morpheus and Tank were staring, I knew, but you didn't seem to care. And soon enough, neither did I.

I remember Tank's reaction. It makes me smile to myself to this day. He looked shocked at first for multiple reasons, then brought his hands up to his forehead, shaking his head like he should have seen this coming. Morpheus just looked away briefly, out of politeness or shock, I still don't know, but he was humble in his realization. He remained in a state of pure awe for a couple of hours, not confronting me about the resurrection until we had contacted another ship and confirmed a meeting with the Councilors once we arrived in Zion. He needed a report.

"Trinity, I need a word." He said. We were currently in the mess hall mapping out what work needed to be done for repairing the ship. Tank and I stood opposite each other, Neo loitering around his cabin, restless and a bit defiant after I'd told him to rest. Morpheus had been sitting but was now standing with the intention to lead me outside.

Never in the past had I questioned him, but this was not the past. This was an entirely new present. "Whatever should be said, I can say it in front of Tank. He probably has a right to know." We all shared an understanding of my request, equals on every level at that moment.

"When Neo flat lined, what happened?"

I took a deep breath and sat down, the other two following me, sensing the importance of my confession. The truth was a bit surreal for them, as it had been for me when I first heard of the prophesy myself, but they were much quicker to accept it. Tank surprisingly kept quiet for the most part, silently thrilled and calmly quizzical, which was highly unlike himself, but much was weighing him down. Much still weighed down on all of us.

"Morpheus," I said after my report, not having skipped one detail. "I'm not going to let anyone, including the Council, take him away from me." I chose my words carefully, but struck every one with the passion I needed to portray to them. Even if the chance that they would remove Neo from the Neb was a small one, it was still a chance and one I would rebel against gladly and without second thoughts.

Morpheus rested a hand on mine, both men as determined as I. "I share your wishes. I will see to it that we remain a crew."

With that, our work began, enough talk for the moment. Enough to see us through the work day and help us set aside the grief until that night when tears had to fall, when joy and sadness had to crash into each other in order to make any peace within our hearts.

_Turn the lights out now _

It was your first night in Zion. We'd just gotten back from the Council meeting, officially informing them of the betrayal, our casualties, your resurrection, and the deletion of an agent. When we stepped out, the main lights had dimmed for our artificial night and you were surprised, having gone into the meeting with the lights on and in full power, lighting every inch of our manmade utopia. I saw how tired you were; I read it on every inch of you. The first glimpse of Zion has that effect on people, so I predicted as much, but what we had just gone through had taken it an entire step further. So I took you home with full intentions of keeping you there.

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

It was late and hardly anyone was out. I surprised you by taking your hand in mine, knowing that it was somewhat uncharacteristic of me. But I couldn't help it, and you didn't complain, your fingers firm against mine as we walked the hallways that I knew you imagined to be endless.

When we reached my apartment, you were too tired to question anything let alone feel as apprehensive as you did the morning after. I took our bags and set them next to the bed, where you sat and rubbed your eyes, awake, yet withdrawn. I knew you were overwhelmed, and even if my first idea of calming your nerves—as well as quenching my thirst for something strong—wasn't too smart, it wasn't ill received.

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can_

I knew it wasn't your first drink, and not nearly as strong as Dozer's engine grease, but it took you all the same. I refused you too much, your warrior spirit for a challenge enough to kill yourself with these shots, knowing you'd thank me later when you only had a minor head ache.

_Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay, stay with me,_

We lay in bed waiting for sleep, enjoying the newness of the calm. You were finally fully relaxing, but I could tell that there was still something wrong, like this newness scared you, even when it was a good thing; even if this was what we'd wanted for weeks now. To simply be alone and close to each other. Your face was buried in my neck when I asked.

"What's wrong?"

One hesitation, then our eyes were locked. "Zion is amazing, but…there are so many people here."

I knew exactly what you meant. The responsibility was nearly overwhelming. Even when you'd handled it with such grace and integrity when we were out on the front, it hit you all of a sudden that you were saving real people when we docked. As we lay in my bed, your head on my shoulder, your arms around me in an almost crushing embrace, you hid from the world, again a scared and new soul in an unfamiliar world. But you were still Neo, Thomas Anderson forever forgotten. You were my Neo, gifted beyond belief, yet still testing the waters. You needed time.

_I can make you glad you came._

"Neo, there's nothing to worry about. Not now."

"It's just…so much has happened. It hasn't been over a month and so much has happened…"

I twisted from lying on my back to my side, your embrace adjusting as I wrapped my arms around you. Our legs tangled together, and that's when I realized that our boots were still on. Tranquility was wavering as I kissed you everywhere, your face, your neck, your arms, out of comfort and instinct, for you and for me.

"Trinity," you finally said. "I can stay for the night?"

You said it so uncertainly that I couldn't help but smile. Everything we'd been through and you were still asking if you could kiss me, still asking if you could stay the night in my cabin on the Neb. Enough, was what I had to say.

"Neo, you can stay every night. Every day. In fact, I'm not letting you leave."

You pulled me into a kiss then, and it reminded me so much of our first it ached. By then, this was my new way of showing you just how much I understood; just how much I loved you and needed you. Words seem feeble when describing my need, and I know you feel the same. I can tell you anything in a kiss, as if it were our own secret language; as if feeling was all we needed to communicate anything we'd ever need to communicate. If anything, we quickly discovered it to be an equalizer; something so simple, yet irresistibly cleaning all the same. We lost ourselves soon after, our minds a bit buzzed, our bodies in complete and primal control. I didn't think when making love to you, and I never will.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

Now as I try not to think about having to get up and head for the Neb in a few short hours, our 30 hour shore leave almost up, I see you and I see all that I love and cherish in this world. You are my sun, hanging in a sky that we've made together, our love something that can never be blocked out of sight or covered up by any mass. Only when you sleep do you set and become the endless plot of stares that radiate beauty and mystery into our growing universe; forever a vast and dark being of potential that I believe will never die.

_And all that counts is here and now,_

_My universe will never be the same,_

You stir in your sleep, another nightmare haunting your subconscious mind. You are still loosely holding me as I stroke your face and kiss the corner of your mouth. I don't mean to wake you, but you seem to have forced it upon yourself, the nightmare too heavy to keep. Your glazed eyes meet mine, and I almost think you can read my thoughts you are so focused. You return my kiss lazily, a few times, then wordlessly hold me firm again and fall back asleep, having needed a small taste of reality to settle back into a world you are currently fighting to keep your own.

_I'm glad you came,_

_I'm glad you came._


End file.
